Juegos de poder
by Dovina Blake
Summary: Bonnie y Kai pertenecen al aquelarre Gémini, uno de los más antiguos del país. Ambos proceden de familias enfrentadas y no dudaran en hacer lo que sea necesario para lograr su liderazgo, incluido iniciar un retorcido juego que les llevará por la senda del caos y la lujuria. DARK BONKAI AU. Regalo del "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Dangerous Liaisons", para Alleina Warner Parker.


**Juegos de poder**

 **Advertencias** : Bonnie x Kai, DARK, AU, lemon, lenguaje sexual y malsonante.

 **Aviso** : Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Dangerous Liaisons" como regalo para Alleina Warner Parker.

 **NdA** : inspirado en el fanvid en youtube " _Bonnie & Kai / O death" de LA Sigyn_ ( /watch?v=rhGDr41E6QA). Lau, confío en que te guste y no te importe que sea un AU. Estás muy mal por meterme estas ideas en la cabeza.

 **Disclaimer** : The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía.

* * *

La multitud formaba un círculo alrededor de la pira situada en el centro del pentáculo. En ella reposaba el cuerpo de una mujer, vestida con una túnica blanca, los brazos extendidos en sus costados y sus cabellos canosos cayendo a los lados. Parecería dormida de no ser por la palidez de su piel. A su alrededor, decenas de brujos y brujas oraban en voz baja como si fueran uno, todos llevaban túnicas negras por el luto.

Se hizo el silencio cuando el cuerpo inmóvil fue completamente iluminado por la luz de la luna. Un brujo lo rompió, alzando los brazos.

 _Ayana,_

 _Que el Dios y la Diosa estén contigo._

 _Que los elementos te protejan._

 _Que los ancestros te acojan._

 _Tu energía queda consagrada,_

 _Ahora y siempre._

 _¡Así sea!_

Un fuego comenzó a arder en la base de la pira, que rápidamente la envolvió por completo, consumiendo el cuerpo que se hallaba en él. Una suave brisa recorrió a los presentes, hasta que no hubo nada más que ardiera. Sin que nadie dijera nada, la gente se marchó a sus hogares. El ritual de consagración había terminado, no había nada más que hacer hasta que un nuevo líder reclamara su posición como cabeza del aquelarre y hasta que eso ocurriera podían pasar meses. Si alguien reclamaba la posición y no era tan poderoso como se requería, moriría sin que nada pudiera evitarlo, condenado al destierro sin que se pudiera unir a la energía ancestral. Era uno de los peores destinos para un brujo.

Sin embargo, dos personas permanecieron frente a la pira cuando el resto de la multitud se marchó. No estaban juntas, los separaban al menos cinco metros, pero ellos sentían como si estuvieran uno al lado del otro. Estuvieron en esa posición lo que pudieron ser horas pero a ellos le parecieron minutos.

Cuando la luna se ocultó tras los árboles, finalmente uno de ellos se acercó al otro. Era un chico joven, de aproximadamente veinte años. Piel clara, cabello castaño muy oscuro, delgado y alto. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos de un azul grisáceo, traviesos. Alzó las cejas y miró a la cara a la chica frente a él.

— Parece que la espera ha terminado, ¿eh? Por fin sabremos quién es el más poderoso de los dos.

Ella no le respondió, se limitó a mirarle con condescendencia, sin querer prestarle atención.

Su actitud no logró hacer que el chico se marchara y la dejara en paz. Nunca lo había hecho. En cambio, él la sonrió antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

— Buena suerte, Bon-Bon. La vas a necesitar. — Se despidió haciendo un gesto con su cabeza y se marchó, silbando.

— Eso ya lo veremos. — Replicó la chica. El castaño se detuvo y se giró para mirarla. Ella le desafió con su mirada felina verdosa antes de girarse y dársela vuelta, desapareciendo en dirección contraria a la suya.

Al perderse entre los árboles, el chico sonrió.

El juego había comenzado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Había pasado una semana desde que Ayana fuera consagrada y nada había cambiado realmente en el aquelarre. Nadie se había presentado para reclamar la posición como líder, lo cual era normal. Antes de hacerlo, los brujos debían fortalecerse individualmente para superar el juicio ancestral.

Aunque habían varios posibles candidatos para reclamar el puesto, dos nombres sonaban con fuerza. Kai Parker y Bonnie Bennet, ambos procedentes de familias con orígenes antiguos, enfrentadas entre sí por ser las más poderosas que había en el aquelarre Gémini.

Por un lado Kai tenía seis hermanos, de los cuales cuatro habían muerto en un incendio hacía cuatro años que se había llevado tanto a su madre como a sus cuatro hermanos mayores, solo él se salvó. Su padre y sus dos hermanos pequeños habían estado haciendo compras en el centro de la ciudad cuando ocurrió. Cuando llegaron a la casa, su padre entró a buscar a sus hijos y solo lo encontró a él, con algunas quemaduras pero vivo. Nada que la magia no pudiera curarle físicamente. Desde entonces, su padre lo había presionado para llevar a su familia de vuelta a la posición a la que se merecían y Kai pensaba conseguirlo.

Por otro lado, Bonnie estaba sola. Su madre la había abandonado cuando era pequeña para convertirse en un vampiro. Fue asesinada por un cazador al poco de transformarse. Y su padre la abandonó, no era brujo y no quería saber nada de la magia. Como consecuencia, fue criada por su abuela, Sheila. Una bruja respetada en la comunidad, reverenciada casi, que le transmitió a su nieta todo lo que sabía, incluida su tienda de ocultismo. Una atracción para turistas con una trastienda fundamental para los brujos de la ciudad. Sheila murió hace un año. Bonnie podría estar sola pero no desprotegida, desde pequeña había sabido valerse por sí misma. Si quería lograr el liderazgo del aquelarre era por poder, no quería dejar que nadie controlara su destino, era de ella.

Ambos se habían mantenido alejados entre sí, ocupados en sus quehaceres y rituales. Todo habría seguido normal de no ser porque esa tarde de domingo, Kai descubrió a las amigas de Bonnie hablando en el parque cercano a la tienda de la chica. No había pensado en espiarlas, no le interesaban tanto como para hacerlo hasta que escuchó de lo que hablaban, fue entonces cuando se escondió para evitar ser advertido.

—… me dijo que la veríamos mañana, que esta noche tenía que hacer un ritual para fortalecerse.

— ¿Otra vez?

— Ya la conoces, cuando esté lista vendrá con nosotras. A lo mejor se anima a salir la semana que viene. Sé que quiere ver el club, lleva demasiados fines de semana encerrada en su casa.

La rubia rodó los ojos, exagerando el gesto.

— Necesito que acabe esta competición. Está más que preparada, todo aquel con dos dedos de frente sabe que Kai no tiene nada que hacer contra ella.

La morena asintió, dándole la razón a su amiga.

Continuaron hablando pero el brujo se alejó de ellas, ya había escuchado todo lo que necesitaba. ¿Así que Bonnie había estado realizando rituales para acumular poder? Era la primera vez que Kai escuchaba algo como eso. ¿Qué clase de ritual era? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Tenía un don para percibir el aura de poder de las personas y en el de Bonnie, la vez que se la había cruzado esa semana, no había sufrido ningún cambio.

¿Qué más habría conseguido ocultarle la bruja?

Sea lo que sea que hiciera, Kai pensaba averiguarlo. Esa noche, entraría en su casa y averiguaría cómo acumulaba poder su enemiga.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Era cerca de medianoche cuando Kai llegó a la casa de Bonnie. Las doce de la noche era la hora mágica para los brujos, si la chica estaba realizando algún ritual, su punto álgido sería a esa hora. Las luces de la casa que daban a la calle estaban apagadas, todo permanecía en silencio. Como si no hubiera nadie dentro de la vivienda o sus inquilinos estuvieran durmiendo.

Eso no le disuadió. Utilizó un hechizo para volverse invisible a la vista y con cuidado y un poco de magia, atravesó la puerta principal de manera silenciosa y sin provocar ningún cambio. Al estar en el recibidor, permaneció quieto, atento al más mínimo movimiento de la casa. Nada se escuchaba.

Con sigilo, Kai se movió por la casa que tan bien conocía. Nunca había sido invitado a ella, pero uno de sus juegos favoritos de la adolescencia era _¿dónde está Bonnie?_ Y si para ello tenía que allanar su casa, lo hacía. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonto que parecía en ese tiempo, perdiendo la cabeza por una chica cuando había cosas más importantes.

Se acercó a la puerta que daba al sótano del hogar, imaginando que si Bonnie estaba realizando un ritual, ese era el lugar ideal. Sin embargo, no había nadie allí ni nada que indicara que recientemente se había realizado un ritual.

Frunciendo el ceño, Kai registró el resto de habitaciones de la planta, así como el jardín. Todas estaban vacías. Eso no tenía sentido.

Comenzó a subir los escalones que conectaban con el piso superior cuando lo oyó. Un jadeo de dolor. Provenía del piso al que se dirigía.

Poniendo más cuidado que antes en no hacer ruido, avanzó todo lo rápido que pudo hasta llegar arriba. Enfrente de la escalera, había una puerta entreabierta que filtraba la luz de las velas del interior de la estancia. Era el dormitorio principal.

¿Bonnie estaría recurriendo a la magia familiar para concentrar su poder?

Kai, curioso, se acercó hasta ella. Empujó sin hacer ruido la puerta y se coló dentro de la habitación.

La escena que tenía lugar frente a él lo dejó sin respiración.

Bonnie estaba sentada en la cama, desnuda. Bajo ella, se agitaba el cuerpo de un hombre. Lo que antes había confundido con jadeos de dolor, ahora se daba cuenta de que eran jadeos de placer.

— Y-ya casi…

La bruja miró a su derecha, comprobando la hora que había en un reloj de pared. Alzó la cabeza atrás a la vez que gritaba, quedándose rígida.

— _¡Mea magicae est!_

Justo cuando pronunció esas palabras, el reloj sonó, indicando que se trataba de medianoche. Las velas a su alrededor, formando un círculo, prendieron con intensidad para después consumir casi por completo su llama. El cuerpo bajo la chica se estremeció, gritando bajo ella.

Una vez pasado ese momento, ella se dejó caer a su lado. Por fin Kai consiguió verle la cara y reconoció quien yacía con ella. Matt Donovan. Rubio, ojos azules, y fornido. El clásico tonto rubio deportista que hay en todas partes. Un brujo de segunda que aunque pertenecía al aquelarre, ni siquiera vivía en la misma zona que la mayoría de sus miembros. Trabajaba en un bar en el centro de la ciudad.

Un don nadie.

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras? — Preguntó el chico girándose hacia su compañera.

Ella se rio y se inclinó para besarle brevemente.

— Genial, aunque tal vez debería preguntarte yo eso a ti.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Crees que esta vez has obtenido suficiente?

Ella se mordió el labio.

— No lo sé. No quiero morir, Matt.

Matt, el muy estúpido, negó con la cabeza. Kai casi se alegró de que la chica fuera lo suficientemente lista como para robar la magia del chico enfrente de sus narices, es más, para conseguir que él se la diera de buena gana. Casi. Sino fuera porque ese traspaso de magia solo lo perjudicaba a él.

— Tranquila. La semana que viene lo haremos de nuevo. Con que me quedé la suficiente magia como para fregar los platos con más facilidad seré feliz. — Bromeó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros. Rodó sobre su cuerpo para cubrir el de la chica najo el suyo. Bonnie rio bajo él. — Además, no negaré que disfruto con estos rituales…

El rubio le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas antes de besarla.

— Gracias, Matt. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Kai no se pudo contener ni un segundo más. Estaba furioso. Por fin había descubierto el ritual con el que se estaba fortaleciendo la bruja, a saber cuánta magia habría absorbido hasta ese momento. Cuánto tiempo llevaría haciéndolo. Y encima, había elegido a ese hechicero de pacotilla, que lo único que tenía era su cara bonita. Enfurecido, vio un abrecartas junto a la cómoda.

— Pues vamos a averiguarlo. — Sin piedad clavó el cuchillo en el cuello del chico repetidas veces.

La sangre salpicó al cuerpo de la chica que había bajo él. Apenas fue capaz de intentar balbucear algunas palabras. Fue inútil, en su lugar, solo escupió sangre.

Bonnie chilló y lo empujó lejos de ella. Matt cayó a un lado de la cama, sin ser capaz de moverse, llevándose las manos al cuello para intentar detener la herida mortal. Impotente.

— Si tuvieras toda tu magia, a lo mejor podrías haberte salvado. — Sermoneó Kai con burla, haciéndose visible.

— ¡Tú! ¡Hijo de…! — La bruja alzó las manos, lanzándole una onda de aire que lo empujó contra la pared. Kai cayó al suelo, y aunque estaba dolorido por el golpe, rio divertido. — ¡Maldito psicópata! ¡Voy a matarte!

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo incongruente que es lo que acabas de decir?

Un nuevo choque de aire lo golpeó, dejándolo sin respiración.

— ¡Estás acabado! Cuando el aquelarre sepa lo que has hecho será tu fin. Serás condenado a morir y tendrás tu merecido, asqueroso cabrón.

Kai, volvió a reír, lo que enfureció de nuevo a la chica. De nuevo lo atacó, pero él estaba preparado y fue más rápido. Se incorporó con rapidez y rodó por el suelo hasta levantarse enfrente de la cama, quedando separado de su contrincante por apenas un metro.

— No lo creo, Bonnie. Al fin y al cabo, ¿a quién crees que creerán? ¿A un chico que corrió a socorrer a Matt cuando escuchó sus gritos de auxilio o a la bruja que está cubierta de sangre y que posee su magia? Magia, que por cierto, Matt no posee…

Por primera vez, Bonnie se sintió atrapada. Miró al cuerpo de su amante, que yacía inmóvil, desangrado. Carente de vida. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta del instante en el que había muerto. Muerto en su cama, manchando sus sábanas y a ella misma. No la cubría otra cosa que la sangre del rubio.

— No te atreverás…

Kai sonrió, alzando las cejas.

— Claro que sí, ya me conoces. Pero no tengo por qué hacerlo. Es más, puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Te ayudaré a deshacerte del cuerpo, como si nunca hubiera estado aquí. A cambio, tu tendrás que mantener el secreto de cómo lo hago.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiada.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— Ajá.

Bonnie lo miró y después pasó su vista por el muerto en su cama. No tenía muchas posibilidades, ni tiempo. Apretó los labios y asintió.

— Tú tampoco podrás decir lo que me has visto hacer con él.

— ¿Te refieres a tirártelo o a tu pequeño ritual para robarle su magia? — Ella no contestó, se limitó a insultarlo, cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho. La sonrisa de Kai se hizo más grande al seguir el movimiento. Bonnie le maldijo y se cubrió como pudo para ponerse una camiseta por encima y cubrir su desnudez, afortunadamente le quedaba grande y cubría hasta sus muslos.

— ¿Hay trato?

Él se acercó a ella hasta quedar a un palmo. Levantó su mano y se la ofreció a ella.

— _Mage sacramentum._

La bruja cogió aire. Kai no pretendía hacer un pacto normal, quería hacer un juramento mágico. Si alguno de los dos rompía su palabra sería condenado a un destino peor que la muerte. Podría haberse negado. Pero si Kai contaba su pequeño ritual, sería condenada. Robar la magia a otro brujo estaba condenado por el aquelarre con la muerte.

Bonnie soltó el aire que guardaba y le estrechó la mano.

— _Mage sacramentum._

Una corriente los agitó antes de desaparecer, fue tan rápido que podrían habérselo imaginado.

— Un placer hacer tratos contigo, Bon-Bon.

Ella se apartó de él como si quemara.

— Ahora cumple tu parte del trato.

Él asintió, acercándose al cuerpo del chico. Puso sus manos en su frente y susurró unas palabras que no fue capaz de escuchar. Después se alejó y apuntó con su mano derecha al cuerpo del rubio.

— _Phesmatos incendia._

Las llamas consumieron el cuerpo de la cama sin incendiar nada más. Bonnie miraba asombraba a la vez que horrorizada la precisión del hechizo. En un minuto, todo lo que quedaba en la cama del cuerpo eran unas finas cenizas. El chico que le había dado placer hacía una hora, el novio de la infancia de una de sus amigas, un rostro que conocía desde pequeña, había dejado de existir.

Le habría gustado cambiar su final pero… mejor él que ella.

— Aún tienes que deshacerte de las sábanas.

Kai rio ante su ocurrencia.

— Te dije que te ayudaría a deshacerte del cuerpo, el resto es cosa tuya. No me mires así… Te recomiendo que las quemes también y luego pases la aspiradora. Nadie busca en la basura para encontrar cenizas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Los dos mantuvieron su promesa y ninguno dijo nada de lo que había ocurrido esa noche, ni si quiera entre ellos. La desaparición de Matt causó un pequeño revuelo en el aquelarre hasta que descubrieron la carta en la que decía que necesitaba paz y no podía encontrarla allí, que se había marchado a un pueblo de Virginia y que le podían visitar, prometió escribir a menudo a sus amigas. Algunos habían dudado al principio pero cuando llegó la primera carta dirigida a Bonnie, todos se relajaron.

Kai no podía evitar reírse en alto cuando recordaba todo el suceso y la forma magistral en la que Bonnie lo había resuelto. Y claro, la gente se alejaba de él cuando lo hacía.

Todo ese asunto de la muerte de Matt no había podido salir mejor. Por un lado, había cortado de raíz la fuente de magia que daba aún más poder a Bonnie… y por otro, él se había quedado con el poder que le quedaba, antes de deshacerse de su cuerpo.

Solo existían dos formas de que un brujo le robará para hacerse con su poder a otro: una era mediante un ritual sexual y la otra era mediante el asesinato. Era curioso que Bonnie supiera la primera y Kai la segunda.

La bruja no tardó mucho en comprender que era exactamente eso lo que había hecho Kai con Matt y el motivo por el que el moreno decidiera realizar el _Mage Sacramentum_. Las palabras que había dicho en voz baja antes de deshacerse del cuerpo la habían obsesionado, día y noche. Bonnie se enfureció con él, eso volvía a dejar en tablas la luchar por hacerse con el poder.

Y ella no pensaba cederlo, y mucho menos ante alguien como Kai, un sociópata redomado.

Bonnie consideró volver a realizar el ritual para robarle poder a otro brujo, pero nada le garantizaba que Kai no se enterara y volviera a hacer lo mismo que con Matt. No había nada que le garantizara la victoria.

Excepto robarle a Kai su propio poder.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kai llegó a casa cansado, había tenido una larga reunión con su padre y solo tenía ganas de tumbarse en el sofá, coger una bolsa de patatas fritas y ver series hasta que se quedara dormido. A veces envidiaba la suerte que habían tenido sus dos hermanos pequeños, los mellizos Liv y Luke. Habían nacido con poco poder y a duras penas eran capaces de ejecutar un hechizo básico, por lo que su padre les permitió marcharse de la ciudad para llevar vidas normales en una universidad al otro lado del país. Por eso cuando entró y encontró las luces del salón encendidas, automáticamente se puso en alerta. Nadie le esperaba. Nadie tenía las llaves de su casa.

Preparado para hacer frente al intruso entró en el salón procurando no hacer ruido para cogerle por sorpresa.

No contaba con que él sería el sorprendido. Bonnie estaba en el sofá de su salón, recostada leyendo un libro que había sacado de su estantería. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una blusa escotada de tirantes finos.

— Por fin has llegado. — Saludó la intrusa.

Kai abrió y cerró la boca como si de un pez se trataba, pero es que no comprendía qué hacía precisamente ella en _su_ salón, tumbada en su sofá como si fuera suyo.

— ¿Me he perdido algo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella, lejos de dedicarle su habitual gesto de poner los ojos en blanco, le sonrió amigablemente, dejando el libro en la mesilla que tenía al lado.

— Solo quería charlar un poco.

— ¿Charlar? ¿Tú? ¿Conmigo? — Kai buscaba el sentido a todo ello sin encontrarlo.

Bonnie rio, negando con la cabeza como si tratara como un niño pequeño.

— Claro que sí, ¿ves a alguien más aquí? Vamos, siéntate.

El moreno la hizo caso, sintiéndose como un invitado en su propia casa. Pero no sabía qué hacer y decidió dejarse llevar. Se sentó a su lado cuando ella retiró sus piernas, _sus tonificadas piernas_ , de su mueble para hacerle sitio a su lado. Una vez sentado se dio cuenta por primera vez de que había dos copas y una botella de vino en la mesa de enfrente. Bonnie se inclinó para abrir la botella y servir dos vasos, sin consultarle.

— ¿De qué va todo esto, Bonnie?

Ella le tendió una copa.

— Quería hablar contigo sobre el liderazgo del aquelarre. — Él olisqueó la copa y realizó un rápido hechizo para comprobar si la bruja había puesto algo en ella. No se molestó en disimular y a ella no pareció afectarla o al menos no lo mostró. — Ambos podríamos presentarnos e intentar hacernos con el liderazgo, pero siempre que exista el otro, nunca lo conseguiríamos. Y si seguimos así, nunca lo haremos. Ninguno está por delante del otro, o al menos no hay manera de probarlo. ¿Cierto?

Kai asintió, invitándola a proseguir.

— Por eso he pensado que deberíamos hacer un pacto. Un pacto que nos beneficiara a ambos. Si yo me presentara, con tu apoyo, estoy segura de que lograría el liderazgo y tú podrías ser mi segundo, por encima de todos. Por supuesto, yo me mostraría siempre dispuesta a tomar tu consejo…

El brujo se rio de la propuesta de la chica.

— Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿cierto? ¿Dar consejo? No Bonnie, yo quiero auténtico poder. Y no voy a cederlo.

Ella se acercó poco a poco a él, clavando sus felinos ojos verdes en los suyos.

— Deberías pensarlo mejor, hay otros beneficios. Podría agradecer tu apoyo como es debido, Kai…

El dedo índice de la chica se posó en la nuez de Adán del moreno y fue bajando lentamente acompañando sus palabras hasta su pecho. Kai tragó saliva y se fijó en el gesto provocador. Llevo una de sus manos a la de la chica y la observó con detenimiento. Acariciándola, recorriendo con sus yemas las suyas.

Bonnie cogió aire, sorprendida.

— Tienes unas manos muy bonitas, Bonnie.

Ella se acercó aún más a él, reduciendo la distancia entre sus rostros a menos de un palmo.

— Entonces ¿qué me dices? — Susurró ella en voz baja, casi rozando sus labios al hablar.

Él alzó los ojos, a la vez que cruzaba sus dedos con los de ella.

— Creo que necesito un adelanto para decidirme. — Replicó con voz ronca.

Bonnie no necesitó nada más para atacar sus labios pero Kai ya la esperaba. Unieron sus bocas como si eso fuera lo que necesitaran para vivir. La chica de piel oscura pasó las piernas por las caderas de Kai para montarse a horcajadas, sin romper el beso en ningún momento. Él poso las manos en sus caderas, recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar a su culo y apretarlo. Ella respondió empujándose contra él.

Le mordió el labio inferior y tiró de él entre sus dientes, alejándose para después soltarlo. Lo estaba volviendo loco, podía sentirlo.

— ¿Y bien?

Kai la volvió a besar, subiendo las manos por los costados de la chica hasta llegar a su cintura y acariciarla por debajo de la camiseta.

— Bonnie, eres la chica más atractiva e inteligente que conozco. Pero ni siquiera por ti voy a renunciar al liderazgo.

Ella lo alejó de un empujón, sin embargo continuaba sentada en su regazo.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo siento Bonnie, la respuesta es no. Pero te propongo que aceptes apoyarme, si lo haces contaré con tu opinión y prometo no dejar de atender tu cuerpo al menos una vez al día. ¿Qué dices? Claro, después de que sea nombrado líder. No creerás que soy tan estúpido como para que nos acostemos y robes mi magia, ¿verdad?

La respuesta de la chica fue una sonora bofetada.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pasaron casi tres semanas y ninguno de los dos olvidó esa noche. Bonnie decidió cambiar de táctica y Kai se recreaba cada noche, recordando los besos compartidos y el peso de la chica sobre el suyo.

Aunque se había burlado de ella, lo cierto era que deseaba con toda su energía que aceptara el trato. Llevaba obsesionado con ella desde que la vio hacía ocho años. Había sido en un ritual en el que por primera vez tenía permiso para participar, también era la primera vez que ella podía. Iba acompañada por sus dos mejores amigas y pasaba desapercibida, dejando que ellas fueran las que centraran la atención. Pero con Kai no funcionó. No pudo dejar de mirar durante la noche a la bruja bajita de piel oscura que se escudaba con las bellezas de sus amigas. En opinión de Kai, Elena y Caroline (las amigas de Bonnie) eran guapas, sí, pero comunes. No tenían nada de especial. En cambio Bonnie tenía una belleza exótica, pero lo que más le atrajo de ella fue su aura de poder. Sobresalía entre la multitud, pero el brujo detectó matices oscuros en él. Ella era mucho más de lo que escondía. Y Kai deseaba averiguarlo.

Justo esa noche se cumplían ocho años de ese primer encuentro, el aquelarre se había reunido de nuevo. Aunque no tenían aún a un líder, podían llevar a cabo los rituales estacionales a cargo de los brujos más mayores del aquelarre. Su padre era uno de ellos.

Kai se vistió para la ocasión, se puso un traje negro y una camisa blanca, sin corbata. Se había dejado crecer la barba de una semana porque le había dado pereza afeitarse. A su padre no le gustó ese detalle pero se limitó a desaprobarlo con un gesto sin decirlo en voz alta, para que solo él fuera consciente de la reprimenda. Kai estaba hablando con los brujos que llevarían a cabo la ceremonia cuando la vio aparecer. Llevaba un vestido largo negro con escote en forma de corazón y dos tirantes atados al cuello. Lo que le dejó sin habla fue la raja en el lado derecho del vestido que llegaba hasta su muslo.

Bonnie se acercó al grupo y les dedico una sonrisa encantadora con los labios pintados de rojo. Intercambió saludos con todos y se informó de los detalles de la ceremonia.

Todo parecía perfectamente normal, pero al brujo le enfurecía que la chica no le prestara apenas atención, que le tratara como al resto.

Él era especial. Era su competidor. No podía ignorarle de esa forma.

Pero fue lo que hizo. Cada vez que se reía de alguna de sus gracias lo hacía con su boca, no con los ojos. Le preguntaba con cortesía y no replicaba con audacia. Esta Bonnie lo ponía de los nervios, era demasiado perfecta.

Ambos contribuyeron en la realización del ritual y cuando hubo terminado a las once de la noche, los más jóvenes y más mayores se retiraron para dejar a los demás continuar con la fiesta. Era una de las noches más divertidas del año para los jóvenes adultos del aquelarre, dado que se trataba de una ceremonia menor no requería demasiada preparación ni de demasiado formalismo, por lo que una vez terminado el ritual se podía montar una fiesta en la que el alcohol y la música embriagaran a los presentes. Se juntaban con sus amigos y bailaban, incluso algunos invitaban a humanos para reunirse.

Kai se mantenía apartado, hablando con unos pocos, bebiendo de su vaso. Revisando dónde se encontraba Bonnie de vez en cuando. Solía estar con sus amigas.

Cerca de medianoche, se dio cuenta de que no la localizaba. La buscó por la sala sin encontrarla.

— ¿Has visto a Bonnie? — Preguntó a Elena.

La chica le dedicó una mirada molesta por haber osado interrumpirla.

— Iba a acompañar a Trevor al baño porque no se encontraba bien. — Contestó encogiéndose de hombros y dándose la vuelta para volver a ignorarle.

Kai fue hacia el lugar indicado, con un mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago. Apresuró el ritmo al ver la puerta cerrada del baño.

Cuando abrió la puerta la banda una banda de brujas comenzó a tocar una canción que daba la bienvenida a la nueva estación. Era medianoche.

— ¡… _magicae est_!

Llegaba tarde. Bonnie estaba sentada sobre el lavabo con Trevor entre sus piernas, gritando por el clímax.

Kai lo vio todo rojo. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas de un golpe y se abalanzó sin piedad contra el chico. Sin decir nada más que el hechizo que le permitía robarle el poder a su víctima, utilizó un conjuro que le rompió el cuello, cayendo inerte a los pies. Patéticamente desnudo de cintura para abajo.

Bonnie lo miró furiosa.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Otra vez no!

Kai rio complacido.

— Esta es la Bonnie que me gusta, no la fachada que has estado mostrando toda la noche.

— ¡Lo has matado! ¿Vas a matar a todas las personas con las que me acuesto, maldito pervertido? — Preguntó ella, cerrando las piernas y bajando de la encimera, enfrentándose a Kai a pesar de ser una cabeza más baja.

— Solo a aquellas a las que les robas el poder. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, puede que a los demás también. — Replicó él sonriente, contento de la idea que había tenido.

— Estás enfermo. — Bonnie lo miró con desprecio.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que no te has lamentado ni un poco por el destino del bueno de Trevor? — Señaló Kai haciendo una mueca hacia el gesto. Bonnie lo miró estupefacta, era cierto. Lo que le fastidiaba era perder otra fuente de poder. — Me gusta cuando te pones en modo Bonster.

Ella lo miró enarcando las cejas.

— ¿Bonster?

— Es así como te llamo cuando estás furiosa y quieres pagarlo con alguien, sin medir tus reacciones y tus castigos. Eres la viva imagen del poder desatado. Si quisieras, podrías arrodillar el mundo a tus pies. — Confesó él mirándola a los ojos, atento a su reacción. Era la primera vez que confesaba ese apodo en voz alta, era muy privado para él.

—… me gusta. Supongo que es apropiado.

De todas las respuestas que le podía dar, ni en sus mejores sueños soñó con esa. Rara vez en su vida Kai se había quedado sin habla, pero esta fue una de ellas. La miró sobrecogido, sin saber qué decir.

Ella se acomodó el vestido y se marchó en dirección a la puerta. Al sujetar el pomo, se dio la vuelta.

— Limpia este desastre, ¿de acuerdo? Ah, y esta vez te toca lidiar a ti con la desaparición. — Ordenó con una sonrisa. — Nos vemos, Kai.

Le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer.

Bonnie la había guiñado un ojo.

— Sabía que estaba loca por mi, tío. — Dijo Kai al cuerpo del suelo, sin importarle que no le diera respuesta.

Riendo, se dispuso a deshacerse del cuerpo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Durante las semanas siguientes la relación entre ellos cambió. No volvieron a hacer referencia a lo que había ocurrido en sus últimos encuentros, al menos verbalmente. Pero su relación cambió, pasaron de rehuirse a buscarse, a escuchar al otro y apoyar las posturas del otro públicamente. Incluso compartieron besos robados en momentos inoportunos sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Continuaban con sus tiras y aflojas de poder, cuando Bonnie coqueteaba con alguien si Kai estaba cerca, ambos compartían miradas retándose a continuar. Sabían cómo acabaría todo si alguno de los dos tomaba un paso más.

Era excitante. Un juego que los mantenía en vilo a ellos mientras el aquelarre no se percataba de sus planes.

Sin embargo, ambos querían dar un paso más con el otro pero seguía el obstáculo del liderazgo, ambos lo deseaban. Por encima de todo. Y ninguno quería ceder.

Hasta que una noche le llegó un mensaje en el que le citaba a la una de la madrugada en su casa. Lo primero que pensó el brujo era que se trataba de una trampa, que Bonnie quería robarle su poder. Pero era una hora más tarde del momento en el que se tenía que realizar. Sabiendo que había algo sospechoso, aceptó.

Al llegar a la hora indicada a la casa de la bruja, nadie salió a recibirle. Las luces estaban apagadas, como si no hubiera nadie en casa.

Kai abrió la puerta que no estaba cerrada con llave y la cerró a sus espaldas. Tuvo un presentimiento por el cual sabía a qué lugar dirigirse.

A la habitación principal.

Subió los escalones con la boca seca, notando como el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan nervioso.

Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras vio a Bonnie frente a la puerta del cuarto, esperándolo vestida con un conjunto de lencería negra que le arrebató el aliento. Llevaba una bata de seda negra puesta y le esperaba recargada contra la puerta cerrada.

— Joder, Bonnie. — Exclamó el chico.

Ella sonrió complacida por su reacción pero rápidamente perdió la sonrisa, mostrándose seria.

— Voy a enseñarte algo, pero necesito que mantengas la calma y me dejes hablar.

Kai se puso en alerta de inmediato, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiado. Pasada la impresión de verla en ese estado esperándole, el brujo se mostró suspicaz. No obstante, asintió.

Bonnie abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, dejándola abierta para que Kai la siguiera. Él lo hizo y enseguida supo por qué Bonnie le había pedido que mantuviera la calma. En la habitación sentado sobre una silla amordazado y atado, semidesnudo, estaba su padre. Lo miraba con furia, intentando liberarse de sus ataduras.

Kai dirigió una dura mirada a la chica, conteniéndose de pedir explicaciones de otro modo.

— ¿Qué has hecho, Bonnie? Libera a mi padre. Ahora.

Ella negó con la cabeza, avanzando hasta quedar frente a él, tapando a su padre.

— No puedo. No quiero. Necesito que entiendas…

— ¿Qué entienda qué exactamente? ¿Que te has acostado con mi padre y le has robado su magia? ¿Para derrotarme? Lo entiendo perfectamente. Ahora libéralo de una puta vez.

— No.

— ¿No? — Kai intentó aparatarla pero no lo consiguió, ella lo empujó aprovechándose de su rapidez hasta hacerlo caer sobre la cama. Él se intentó levantar pero ella lo interceptó, obligándolo a quedarse en ella. Kai podría haberse liberado de no ser porque no quería herirla. La ira le quemaba por dentro y no quería hacerla algo por lo que después se pudiera arrepentir. Por mucho que lo deseara en ese momento.

— No. — Ella le sujetó del mentón, obligándole a mirarla a la cara en vez de a su padre. — Lo iba a hacer. Pensaba robarle poder a tu padre para derrotarte, sé que con eso podría conseguir el liderazgo. Pero no lo he hecho.

Kai se limitó a mirarla con incredulidad.

— No me digas que ahora sientes escrúpulos.

La bruja apretó los labios formando una fina línea antes de volver a hablar.

— No los sentía. Hasta que ese cabrón que tienes por padre me ha propuesto cederme parte de su poder a cambio de darle un hijo y desterrarte.

— Es mentira. — Negó el con la cabeza, deshaciéndose del agarre de la chica para mirar a su padre. Algo en el rostro del hombre le produjo un retortijón en sus entrañas. — No puede ser verdad. Ni siquiera tú serías capaz de algo así.

— Lo siento. — Murmuró Bonnie a su espalda.

No podía verla. Ahora se mostraría débil y era algo que odiaba de si mismo. Casi tanto como a su padre en ese momento.

—Quítale la mordaza. — Al instante la chica le hizo caso y el pañuelo que mantenía callado al Señor Parker cayó al suelo. — Dime la verdad, padre.

Su padre lo miró con desprecio.

— Te he dado muchas oportunidades y no las has aprovechado. Ni si quiera has tenido lo que hay que tener para luchar por el liderazgo. Eres la mayor decepción de mi vida. Y ahora, libérame de una vez antes de que decida follármela para que sea la líder. Vamos. — Exigió el hombre, sin dudar ni un segundo de que Kai lo obedecería. Era demasiado débil para enfrentarse a él, desde pequeño le había causado terror. Sentía que Kai era el causante del incendio en el que murió la mayor parte de su familia y, aunque no tenía pruebas, no las necesitaba.

Odiaba a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero se equivocó.

Con cada palabra expresada por su padre la furia crecía dentro de Kai. Al final, sin poder controlarse se lanzó contra él para matarlo, para darle lo que se merecía.

Llegó demasiado tarde, Bonnie se le había adelantado. Blandiendo el abrecartas con el que Kai había matado a Matt, Bonnie le cortó la garganta a su padre. Los hombres se quedaron estupefactos. Ella miraba a su padre con odio y desprecio.

La sangre manaba de la herida y ninguno de los dos jóvenes hizo nada por evitarlo. Se quedaron completando como la vida se escapaba del cuerpo, que les pedía auxilio con los ojos. Misericordia.

No le fue concedida.

El moreno se giró para mirar a la chica.

— Lo has matado. — Ella no respondió, con las cejas en uve miró el abrecartas que aún sujetaba en su mano ensangrentada. El mismo abrecartas que Kai había utilizado para matar a Matt. — Ven, déjame.

Como si temiera romperla, cuidadosamente Kai retiró el arma de la mano de Bonnie, dejándola caer al suelo. Aún sentía la rabia corriendo por sus venas pero ya no tenía un objetivo dado que este estaba muerto. Demasiado rápido para su gusto.

— Bonnie. — La llamó intentando atraer su atención. Cuando lo consiguió, la miró a los ojos para asegurarse de que lo escuchaba. — Gracias.

Bonnie rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos y hundió la cabeza en su cuello.

— Si quieres el liderazgo es tuyo. No me opondré.

Kai la miró sorprendido. No se lo esperaba, no después de lo que acababa de pasar. De lo lejos que había llegado para conseguirlo. Pero ahora que se lo ponía en bandeja de oro a Kai ya no le parecía tan atrayente la idea. Reflexionó y se dio cuenta de que lo que más le había gustado durante todo ese tiempo para hacerse líder era los juegos de poder, el tira y afloja con Bonnie.

— Tengo una idea mejor, lideremos juntos.

Ella alzó la cabeza, abriendo los ojos.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Se mi Bonster.

Ella sonrió complacida y atacó sus labios como había hecho semanas antes, sin importarle en absoluto el cuerpo que yacía a menos de un metro en el suelo. A Kai tampoco le importaba, en todo caso le excitaba la idea de mancillar ese momento. Kai la sujetó del trasero para alzarla y se ayudó rodeando su cadera con las piernas, hasta que el moreno la dejó caer sobre la cama. El brujo la besó con tanta pasión y necesidad que Bonnie sintió que le temblaban las piernas, ambos estaban apresurando el momento pero no les importaba.

Era justo y tal como lo necesitaban.

Duro, rápido e intenso. Todo en uno. El brujo levantó las esbeltas piernas oscuras de Bonnie que lo tenían hechizado, colocándolas en su cintura. Ambos se deshicieron con rapidez de la ropa que los separaba, queriendo sentirse por completo sin que hubiera ninguna barrera entre ellos.

Kai introdujo primero un dedo y luego dos. Cuando comprobó que la bruja estaba completamente mojada, se alineó con ella y la penetró de un solo golpe. Ambos llevaban deseándolo mucho tiempo, estaban impacientes por sentirse al completo. En especial Kai, que no pudo evitar un sonoro gemido de placer cuando entró en ella, viendo cumplida por fin su fantasía de la adolescencia.

El brujo se la folló con fuerza y ella le alentó, uniéndose al vaivén, pidiendo que fuera más profundo, más rápido. Fue ridículamente corto pero increíblemente intenso. A los pocos minutos, ambos estaban tratando de recuperar la respiración. Kai respiraba agitado, con el rostro en la curva del cuello de Bonnie. Con lentitud ella bajó las piernas un poco adoloridas por el esfuerzo. Estaba satisfecha de un modo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, o tal vez nunca. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que alguien la conocía de verdad, que no tenía que fingir. Él salió lentamente de ella, teniendo todo el cuidado que no había tenido durante el polvo.

Ella seguía de tumbada de espaldas cuando Kai se incorporó sobre su codo para observarla mejor, sonriendo tontamente sin que pudiera evitarlo. Ella le miró y sonrió de igual manera, lo que provocó que él la besara de nuevo.

— Vamos a convertir el aquelarre en el más poderoso de la tierra. Te lo prometo. — Y Kai lo decía en serio.

Ella asintió, completamente segura de sus palabras. Lo harían. Y si necesitaban más poder, tenían las formas de conseguirlo.

 _Fin_.


End file.
